Never mess with a regular room pro
by SecretTicklishVoice
Summary: A pro mouse came and is stealing this girl's firsts! What does she do about it? Unfortunately, the great tfm pro is extremely ticklish. Yep. Another tickle story. That's all I really do.


That was just too easy.

The pro wins first again by three seconds! You'd think he was using a speed hack. This was the 6th round he got first.

"Ya' noob! I bet he's hacking." Third place crossed its arms and scoffed.

"But look, he's been playing since the game was launched." The fifth mouse said.

"Just having some good luck today." 2nd pouted.

"Or intense skills." 14th laughed and punched the air.

The Gravity Master smirked as the next round continued. He took an impressive shortcut and got in the hole before the shaman could react.

Second place growled. She always came in first before this guy came into the room.

The next round started. Second was beaten by 7 seconds.

Then 4 seconds.

Then 2 seconds.

Then a tie, but she still had second.

"BULLCRAP!" She raged.

"Ya' mad?" First teased. "If you want first then might as well go to another room."

Second always went to this room to play her games. This professional just came in and was owning it all.

Second narrowed it's eyes. Its on.

Second left to a racing room. She won 12 rounds first then returned to the same room. Gravity Master was still there, proing nearly every map.

Then, Gravity Master was shaman. He locked second up in a companion crate.

"You're never getting first as long as I'm here." He smiled and helped every other mouse before moving the companion crate.

"You know what? **** you." She swore.

Gravity Master shot her off the edge with a cannon. "Love you too, second place." He taunted.

The following round, second was being humiliated. She couldn't stand it any longer, so she did it.

When a racing round started, second grabbed first's sides and held him back while the other mice ran for the cheese.

First squealed and slipped to the floor, holding his stomach tightly. "NAIIUGH!" He grunted.

"The heck...?" Second was confused. It was supposed to hold him back, not collapse into a puddle of jelly. Second place did it again.

"N-NOHOHO!" Gravity Master had a pleading gleam in his eyes.

"Are you on some sort of drugs or something?" She started rapidly squeezing and poking at his sides.

"NIIIIAHHEHEHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Gravity Master squirmed, tears forming in his eyes.

Second place was processing. What the he-

Ticklish.

Hah.

The big time pro is ticklish.

Second squirmed her paw fingers all over the pro's sides.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOHO!" The mouse rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Ahh, finally something you're terrible at." Second place sighed. She danced her fingers into the pro's underarms.

"KYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHA!" He burst out in laugher. He tightened his arms to his sides and started kicking frantically and violently. "STAHAAHAHAHAAHAHIIIIIIEEEHHHHHPP!"

Second place wiggled her fingers lightly over first's belly. "Hah. Noob." She was having too much fun.

First place was already crying. "M-M-MERCY! PHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH!"

They where last two mice on the game round. But they didn't care.

"WTF ARE THEY DOING?"

"Just die already so we can start the next round!"

"Come on!"

Second place twirled her finger in first's belly button, and tickled his sides with her paw and tail.

"WAAAAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!" Waterfalls where streaming down the Gravity Master's face. He was kicking and begging and screaming.

"Just what the hell?" The shaman said in blue letters.

Second wouldn't stop tickling first. Well. They where 24th and 25th now.

"IM SHOHOHOHOREHEHEEHEHEHEYYY!" The pro apologized. "ILL DO ANYTHING STAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"No. No one beats me at this game." She tickled him without mercy.

"PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE!" He cried.

"Beg all you want. This is my REVENGE!" She scribbled her fingers all over the pro's belly.

"Ew WTF?!"

"Omg stop."

"Can we.. Ban them?"

"Dumbass trolls."

The other's where getting crabby.

But second just ignored everything to tickle torture first. Man, was he ticklish.

"STAH HA-HA AHAHAAHAHAHAH HAAHAAHAP!" Gravity master screamed.

Second got off him and ran to the cheese. Too late, next round.

She looked around for first place, he was no where to be seen. He must have left the room.

Second was now first. She owned everyone. In some cases even the shaman.

That's showed him.

Never mess with the regular room pro.


End file.
